turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Conan Tillman
I see no purpose in this article since it is a creation by Stirling and not Turtledove. ML4E (talk) 21:18, January 12, 2018 (UTC) :HT created this character. Stirling gave him a name but did not add any biographical details.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 21:20, January 12, 2018 (UTC) :I will think about it and will want to reread "Topanga". However, if we keep it, it should be renamed "Jared Tillman's Father" since that is what Turtledove created. Also, I don't think we need individual "lit. Comm" entries like the one Jonathan created for Kwame Curtis that reference what Stirling did with the character. The entry in the story article is sufficient, IMHO. ML4E (talk) 22:59, January 12, 2018 (UTC) ::I agree that we don't need all of SMS's expansion. That should go over at the Emberverse Wiki. We should focus exclusively on the four corners of "Topanga and the Chatsworth Lancers". TR (talk) 03:00, January 13, 2018 (UTC) Okay, I removed the Stirling references the best I could. The remaining part of this article does seem familiar but I want to reread "Topanga" before I remove the "Delete" flag. If it is accurate, then I am willing to keep the name "Conan Tillman" without the "I" rather than "Jared Tillman's Father". If we had kept both Conans, then they should have named "Conan Tillman (Jared's father)" and "Conan Tillman (Jared's grandson)" rather than the incorrect "I" and "II". ML4E (talk) 21:51, January 14, 2018 (UTC) :I agree with the naming. OR we can link to Emberverse wiki if they have articles there. TR (talk) 21:55, January 14, 2018 (UTC) ::Ideally, this and Ember wiki will someday have links to each other wherever needed.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 04:12, January 15, 2018 (UTC) :The problem being there aren't any articles on the "Topanga" characters, major or minor. If any of substance are created then fine, but until then there isn't anything to link to. ML4E (talk) 22:05, January 15, 2018 (UTC) ::Seems to me the easiest fix might be to actually move this article over to the Emberverse wiki and create links. TR (talk) 05:54, January 16, 2018 (UTC) :::Still haven't had a chance to check but I think a reference in "Topanga" to Jared's father originally settling in Topanga in the 1970s exists. If so, then he belongs here. I would handle his first name with a footnote referencing the appropriate page of The Desert and the Blade. That could link to the Emberverse article since the book summary does exist. ML4E (talk) 18:57, January 16, 2018 (UTC) :::Right. I have confirmed this and edited to add the footnote. ML4E (talk) 22:16, January 16, 2018 (UTC) Change survivors Was there a common name for people who lived through the Change? I know that people born after the Change, or even just before it, were called Changelings, but if there was a name for the older generation, it escapes me.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 23:21, April 9, 2018 (UTC) :Not that I know of. If you want that for another useless category, then you can forget it. This is one, self-contained short story by Turtledove. If this were the Stirling wiki then maybe. Such categorization is needless here. ML4E (talk) 22:39, April 10, 2018 (UTC)